


Brooklyn Boys Ride That Into Battle

by DraejonSoul



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul
Summary: Fanart for  "Brooklyn Boys" by SleepsWithCoyotes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepsWithCoyotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brooklyn Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114834) by [SleepsWithCoyotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes). 



**Author's Note:**

> Because Bucky with a service dog is just friggin' awesome.
> 
> Linked from my DevArt here: http://fav.me/daq7ra3


End file.
